Resident Evil 2,5
by YourNigthmare
Summary: Raccoon City 1998, la novata del equipo S.T.A.R.S Rebecca Chambers intenta reunir a sus compañeros Jill Valentine y Brad Vickers para sobrevivir al infierno que alguna vez llamó hogar. En su búsqueda desesperado conoce a un extraño joven llamado Rand (O.C). ¿Podrán sobreponer sus diferencias y sobrevivir a la catástrofe? ¿Qué clase de secretos esconde este misterioso personaje?
1. Al principio

27 de septiembre 1998

Raccoon City, ciudad que una vez fue hogar de una innumerable cantidad de personas, ahora era solo un infierno que atrapaba a los viajeros o ciudadanos de dicho lugar. No ha pasado mucho desde el pequeño incidente en las montañas Arklay, claro que a nadie le importó, nadie cuestionó a Umbrella, ahora debían pagar el precio.

- No puedo creer que este viviendo esto de nuevo- Una voz femenina se escucha en la soledad de las calles llenas de cadáveres.

Su nombre era Rebecca Chambers, estaba intentando caminar sin tropezar con una piedra, un zombi o cualquier cosa que obstruyera su camino. Llevaba tiempo huyendo de las hordas de zombis, intentando encontrar a sus compañeros.

Desgraciadamente no pudo hacer mucho, apenas encuentra a uno de ellos, el piloto Brad Vickers, ambos son atacados por un monstruo gigante tuerto con gabardina negra… era una locura.

Rebecca no paraba de mirarse y recordar el tiempo en que su vida era normal, cuando recién había comenzado como policía en los S.T.A.R.S. Ella amaba su trabajo, de hecho ahora vestía con el uniforme que usaba cuando estaba en el grupo.

La duda que persistía en su cabeza era siempre la misma "¿Podría sobrevivir a esto? ¿Necesitaba a sus compañeros para poder manejar bien situaciones de peligro?"

Recordaba la vez que un hunter estuvo a punto de matarla, no volvió a ser la misma de nuevo. Tal vez debió irse con Barry y Chris a Europa… no quedarse, fue un error.

En ese momento los recuerdos tenían que esperar, unos ruidos extraños se escuchaban desde atrás. Rebecca volteó para verificar, pero no vio nada, así que siguió su camino. Al girar tan rápido para seguir la joven tiró su pistola al tropezarse con lo que parecía la puerta de un auto.

Se levantó enseguida al escuchar pasos detrás de su espalda y agarró su pistola como pudo.

- ¡S.T.A.R.S!- Gritó – ¡Alto ahí!-

Un montón de zombis salieron de un callejón oscuro muy rápido, Rebecca casi no tuvo tiempo de pensar. Solo caminó hacia atrás hasta encontrarse atrapada en una puerta cerrada con maderas y clavos.

Casi instintivamente comenzó a apretar el gatillo, inútilmente, pues no salía nada del cañón. Rebecca se dio cuenta de esto y pudo ver el cargador de la pistola tirado en el lugar del tropiezo. Se paralizó entonces.

-¿Ese era el fin? ¿Este es mi último momento en la tierra?- Pensó ella

Cerró los ojos y se tiró al piso mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, no podía creer que ese sería el final de su corta vida. Jamás había amado, ni jamás había tenido un segundo trabajo, había tantas cosas que no había hecho.

Unos estruendosos disparos se resonaron en toda la calle, Rebecca no abría los ojos, tampoco dejaba de decir "por favor, ayuda".

Unos minutos pasaron y la joven no sintió ninguna mordedura en el cuerpo, ningún extraño efecto ni nada por el estilo. Al abrir los ojos pudo encontrar una silueta negra que le apuntaba con un arma. Eso no era mejor, el sujeto estaba listo para disparar.

- No me mates… por favor- Dijo ella cubriéndose con sus manos

El sujeto gruñó y retiró su arma del camino.

- No sabes lo patética que te ves de esa manera- Rió de manera arrogante, no muy agradable.

Rebecca atentó a pararse enseguida para evitar cualquier problema, al hacerlo, se encontró con un chico no más grande que ella. Tenía una campera negra con una capucha que cubría sus ojos, junto con unos pantalones grises y unas zapatillas negras también.

Debajo de su campera podía observase un collar con una estrella invertida, símbolo del diablo.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó ella mientras buscaba su cargador.

- Eso no te importa Rebecca- El encapuchado la nombró mientras que Rebecca no podía recordar si lo había visto en algún lado.

- ¿Te conozco?-

Él no se molestó en contestar, solo siguió su camino por la calle donde estaban ambos sin mirar atrás. Rebecca lo siguió despacio para que no se diera cuenta, ella se dirigía a la comisaría de policía, quedaba para el mismo lado donde caminaba el sujeto misterioso.

Tras unos metros el dejo de caminar y sin mirar atrás se dirigió a Rebecca con voz gruñona.

- Deja de seguirme-

- Es que yo también debo ir hacia allí-

El sujeto bufó y se dio vuelta –Esta bien, ¿A dónde te diriges?- Respondió de mala gana.

- A la RPD-

- Está bien, te acompaño… pero solo porque yo también debo llegar ahí- "_también me servirá para darle de comer a los zombis_" Pensó

Rebecca se cruzó de brazos enfadada, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan grosero? Ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Además no tenia porque tratarla así, ni que fueran enemigos, con esa actitud no llegaría lejos.

- Al menos dime tu nombre- Gruñó Rebecca de mala gana

- Soy Rand- El tipo se sacó la capucha y la miró de frente. Tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros, lacio, tapaba uno de sus ojos. En cuanto a la cara, su mirada era perversa, una mirada asesina por así decirlo, también tenía una fea cicatriz atravesando el lado izquierdo de la boca.

- ¿Algo más oficial?-

- No- Respondió rotundamente mientras ambos seguían su camino hasta la estación de policía. Ninguno de los dos habló desde ese entonces.

Rebecca seguía pensando en su compañero Brad, ¿estaría bien?, no podía olvidar su cara de horror al ver a la bestia gigante acercarse. Como tampoco podía olvidar que Brad la distrajo para que ella pudiera escapar.

- Al menos tengo a alguien que me acompaña ahora… aunque sea un cretino- Pensó la joven mientras seguía a Rand, esperando haber perdido al monstruo con la bazooka.

Sobre un edificio podía observarse una silueta muy alta y tosca, tenía un arma en la mano.

- STARS- Dijo en voz baja mientras miraba a Rebecca y a Rand alejarse.

La pequeña médica estaba equivocada, Némesis seguía ahí, esperando el momento para atacar y borrar a los STARS de la faz de la tierra…


	2. Su lado bueno

27 de Septiembre 1998 De camino a la RPD

El camino era largo, los dos había partido hace rato y el silencio ya los estaba aburriendo, al menos a Rebecca. Parecía que llevaban horas en silencio, cuando solo fueron tres calles. Rebecca no dejaba de intentar hacer memoria, había algún lado donde se vieron antes, pero no sabía dónde.

Una imagen pasó por su cabeza entonces, era en la mansión Spencer, ella se limpiaba la sangre de su chaleco luego de ser atacada por hunter, entonces un chico aparece y Rebecca le dispara.

¿Sería él? ¿El mismo chico del incidente en la mansión?

- ¿Qué armas llevas encima?- Rand rompió el silencio y sin siquiera mirarla comenzó a preguntar

- Una pistola 92F ¿Por qué?-

- No quiero estar salvando tú trasero cada cinco minutos- Rió de manera perversa

- Se manejar el arma mejor de lo que tú sabrías- Respondió Rebecca enojada.

- Lo dudo… -

-Que me hayas salvado no te da derecho a tratarme de esa manera- Gritó la joven

- ¿En serio?- Rand se detuvo en seco y la miró de frente, luego guardó su arma.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo ella un poco extrañada.

- Atácame-

- ¿Qué?-

- Vamos… no tendrás miedo-

- Pero…- Rebecca dudaba, no sabía qué hacer

- SI no lo haces tú, lo haré yo- Rand golpeó a la joven con su mano abierta en el estomago, ella solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás adolorida.

- ¿QUE TE PASA?- Dijo mientras se sostenía el estomago, el chico solo sonrió mientras se sonaba los dedos de la mano izquierda. Rebecca se acercó rápido e intentó golpearlo en el mismo lugar donde él había golpeado.

Rand arremetió a esquivar y luego puso su mano alrededor del cuello de Rebecca. Al cabo de unos segundos esta perdió el aire y cayó arrodillada en el suelo mientras él la miraba con decepción.

- Si así peleas, me temo que no me sirves- Suspiró

Ella enojada se levantó de repente y lo golpeó en la cara sin pensarlo, el joven se alejó con su cara apuntando a otro lado, luego se limpió un poco de sangre que tenia sobre el labio.

Rebecca esbozó una sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano para calmar el dolor.

- Lo siento- Se disculpó al ver la sangre en el guante sin dedos de Rand

- Esta bien, bajé la guardia- Dijo el sorprendido mientras escupía sangre sobre el suelo. Ella sonrió mientras seguía caminando, tal vez así podía impresionarlo.

Pasó un rato antes de que un ruido estruendoso sonara enfrente de ellos, como si una bolsa cayera sobre el piso desde cinco pisos de altura. Al mirar pudieron encontrar una silueta gigante.

Sus corazones se paralizaron, era una bestia horrible que estaba preparada para atacarlos. Rand desenfundó su arma mientras avanzaba hacia atrás, Rebecca esperaba el momento justo para comenzar a correr, esa era la bestia que la había atacado hace unas horas.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Rand mientras cargaba su arma -¿Has venido para morir?- Continuó insensatamente.

- STARS- Respondió mientras seguía avanzando.

- Parece que te conoce- El chico miró a Rebecca, esta seguía paralizada.

- CUIDADO- Ella saltó sobre Rand salvándolo del monstruo, quien había intentado taclearlo con todo su cuerpo. Los dos jóvenes se miraron, luego Rand comenzó a dispararle, pero el desgraciado no se movía.

- ¡Rand!- Gritó Rebecca mientras se metía a unos callejones oscuros. Él rodó en el piso, esquivando una tapa de alcantarilla que el monstruo usó como proyectil, y luego corrió en dirección de Rebecca.

Ambos corrieron por el callejón huyendo de la bestia que también estaba trotando intentando alcanzarlos, para ser grande corría demasiado rápido. En un momento Rand comenzó a correr más rápido que Rebecca, dejándola atrás completamente, rápidamente perdió a su compañero que dobló la esquina del callejón.

Ella lo siguió doblando, pero antes que terminara dos manos se enredaron en su cadera y fue atraída a una puerta abierta dentro del callejón. Rand estaba dentro, al terminar de meter a Rebecca cerró la puerta e hizo la mímica de hacer silencio.

Ambos quedaron callados, ninguno dijo ni una palabra, hasta aguantaban la respiración mientras escuchaban al monstruo caminar por fuera del lugar. Rebecca miró a Rand, este estaba apoyado contra la puerta mirando hacia arriba, casi podía escucharse la respiración de la bestia.

Podía sentirse una tensión en el aire, casi parecía que estaban esperando que algo derribara la puerta y los matara a ambos. Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego volvieron a escuchar con el oído pegado a la puerta.

Había unos pasos muy pesados que se alejaban lentamente, al parecer habían burlado al proyecto Némesis, al menos por ahora.

- Podrías empezar a explicar- Suspiró el chico – Que demonios era eso-

- Se tanto como tu- Respondió ella mientras se sentaba en el piso.

- ¿En serio? Porque parecía que ya lo habías visto-

- ¿Y eso en que diferencia haría?- Gritó ella

- Que no te hubiese seguid en primer lugar- Rand comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del edificio.

- Puedes dejarme ahora- Rebecca lo alcanzó

- ¿Para qué? De todos modos me seguirás- Ambos chicos salieron a la calle y comenzaron a orientarse para seguir camino.

Los dos jóvenes quedaron callados, se llevaban pésimos, pero debían mantenerse juntos, al menos hasta llegar a la comisaria, con suerte, Jill estaría ahí. En cuanto a Rand, quería llegar a la comisaria por motivos clasificados, no podía contar nada a nadie.

Al ver hacia la izquierda, Rebecca pudo ver un hombre corriendo por el medio de la calle, con un chaleco negro con el símbolo de Umbrella en el.

- ¡Oye tu!- Grito ella, Rand se alteró al ver el mercenario.

El sujeto dio la vuelta y comenzó a disparar contra los dos jóvenes. El primero en reaccionar fue Rand quien se agachó detrás de un auto. Rebecca lo siguió al ver los tiros impactar en dicho vehículo.

Al terminar su andanada comenzó a recargar mientras se movía detrás de una pared apurado.

- ¿Qué demonio le pasa a ese tipo?- Rebecca sacaba su arma para comenzar la respuesta.

- Creo que quiere matarnos- Respondió el chico de negro

- ¿En serio? No me digas-

- Escucha graciosa, cúbreme para que lo ataque por atrás- Rand comenzó a correr hacia la otra calle y comenzó correr por unos callejones. Rebecca solo esperó a que el extraño terminara de recargar.

Luego de terminar, la joven se asomó por el vidrio trasero del auto y comenzó a disparar contra el mercenario. Este estaba cubierto todavía, solo asomaba la mano para disparar sin siquiera mirar donde. Rebecca se agachó al ver que una andanada de disparos impactaba contra el capó del auto.

Mientras el tiroteo proseguía Rand pudo escabullirse detrás del mercenario, se acercó por detrás dispuesto a agarrarlo del cuello.

- Te he visto niño tonto- Dijo sonriente el sujeto armado. Rand había quedado sin habla, antes que pudiera reaccionar, recibió una patada en los pies, haciendo que caiga de espalda al piso.

Rebecca lo vio y corrió rápidamente donde ellos estaban. El mercenario estaba a punto de disparar sobre la cara de Rand, pero antes que lo haga un disparo sonó en el aire y el sujeto cayó adolorido en el piso.

- ¿Estás bien?- Rebecca se acercó a su compañero e intentó darle la mano para levantarlo. Este la miró y luego se levantó sin ayuda corriendo la mano de su compañera del camino.

Enseguida ambos se acercaron al mercenario herido, Rand con su pistola en alto, dispuesto a darle un tiro si hacia un movimiento.

- Espera, no me mates- Dijo el sujeto mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás.

- Habla entonces, ¿Por qué nos atacaste?-

- Eso es información clasificada y…- Antes que terminara Rand le dio un tiro en la entrepierna, el tipo gimió de dolor y luego comenzó a gritar. Rebecca cerró los ojos al momento del disparo, era demasiada crueldad.

- ¡ESTA BIEN! Soy un supervisor, nos encargaron eliminar cualquier mercenario aliado y cualquier prueba que vincule a Umbrella con este desastre- Dijo adolorido

- Perfecto- El joven sonrió mientras se preparaba para volar la cabeza del herido.

- Espera- Rebecca puso una mano en su espalda. Rand volteó con una mirada totalmente fría que apuntaba a sus ojos.

- No lo mates- Prosiguió la chica. El chico volvió a mirarlo y luego a ella de nuevo –Por favor- Su voz sonó apagada.

Rand volteó y miró al mercenario de cerca – Te acaba de salvar la vida- Dijo luego mientras señalaba a Rebecca. El tipo solo miró como Rand se alejaba adolorido, luego Rebecca también lo dejó tirado en la calle mientras seguía a su compañero.

Unas cuadras más adelante Rebecca tuvo tiempo para pensar puesto que ninguno decía nada. Tal vez Rand tenía un lado bueno después de todo, seguro solo necesita algún amigo que lo entienda y hable con él.

No podía parar de pensar en Jill, ¿Estaría bien? ¿El monstruo también la perseguiría? ¿Qué hay de Brad? Rebecca tenía mucha esperanza en sus compañeros… no quería perder a nadie luego del incidente de las montañas Arklay.

Ser la única de su pelotón que haya sobrevivido era bastante deprimente, afortunadamente Chris, Jill y los demás la ayudaron y protegieron para que saliera adelante. Ahora estaba atrapada de nuevo, pero debía superponer sus miedos por sobre todo lo demás.

Unos metros adelante Rand se detuvo para observar un mapa que tenía en su bolsillo.

- Oye…- Rebecca volvió a poner su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho –Lo que hiciste ahí atrás fue bueno- Dijo queriendo hacer un halago

- ¿Tú crees?- Rand volteó, su tono de voz era distinto, sin mencionar su cara- ¿Dejarlo vivo? EN QUE PENSABAS- Gritó

- Yo…-

- Espera, NO PENSABAS, AHORA NUESTRO PEQUEÑO AMIGO DEBE ESTAR AVISANDO A SUS SUPERIORES SOBRE NUESTRO ENCUENTRO-

- Lo siento, no quería estar a su nivel- Se justificó

- Vuelve a intervenir así y te quedas sola- El muchacho siguió su camino hasta la comisaria por la calle de la derecha. Rebecca quedó muda, tal vez tenía razón, debieron matarlo para no dar aviso, pero entonces serian igual que cualquier criminal.

Aunque Rand tal vez ya estaba a esa altura, por eso no le importaba. Significa que la "bondad" que Rebecca había hallado hace rato ya no estaba, debía esforzarse más si quería ayudarlo a salir de la ciudad. Porque a este paso Rand jamás querría su ayuda.

* * *

**Bueno, les doy la bienvenida a mi fic RE 2,5 :D, lamento no haber puesto nota de autor al final del anterior capitulo, pero no sabia como :P**

**espero Reviews tanto buenos como malos XD también espero que les caigamos bien los tres (Rebecca, Rand y yo XD)**

**muchas gracias por leer**


End file.
